


Baby It's Cold Outside

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"How long is it until Quantico?" Emily asked, changing the subject as JJ merged back on to the highway. It was near empty when they got on it, snow starting to build up on the road, leaving only tire tracks on the pavement. Which Emily noticed JJ was trying to stick to, even though the snow was blowing over them again. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from purewhitepage. <3

"What're you doing for the holidays?" Emily asked as she closed the door, putting the cup of coffee she'd gotten for JJ in the cup holder, and rebuckling her seatbelt. Christmas carols were still playing in the background, _Carol of the Bells_ , specifically and Emily wrinkled her nose. She punched the button to change the radio station, but she knew it was one of those situations where all she'd find was carols or talk radio and she settled on the lesser of two evils, settling in on a station that was playing Trans-Siberian Orchestra instead. That was at least a little interesting. JJ tossed her hair over her shoulder and sipped her coffee.   
  
"Nothing too special," JJ admitted, "If there's one thing I've learned in this job, it's that when you make plans, the serial killers come out of the woodwork to ruin them." JJ gave her a small smile and Emily let out a surprised kind of laugh.   
  
She hadn't been part of the team for very long; but she liked JJ the best of all of them so far. Her honesty was refreshing. "No hot dates or plans with families?" Emily asked, laughing a little at the look JJ suddenly had on her face; but she shook her head again.   
  
"My mom and dad are going to be out in California visiting some of my aunts and cousins, I was invited but I told them I probably couldn't take time off of work. So I ordered one of those… Christmas dinners? You know they mail them to your house and you cook them and it's really pathetic." JJ was laughing, though, and Emily shook her head at her.   
  
"What about you?" JJ asked, tightening her grip on the steering wheel as the snow began to fall again. Emily groaned a little.   
  
"Well, my mother is stationed in D.C. right now, so I'm probably going to spend the holidays with her and her new boyfriend." Emily shook her head and sipped on her coffee, wrapping leather gloved fingers around the cup. JJ took her eyes off the road a moment to glance at Emily once more.   
  
"You could tell her you have plans and come to my house," JJ said, "That way I won't be alone and you won't have to deal with… well, you know, that." JJ smiled, genuine and warm and Emily smiled back, feeling a warmth creep up in to her cheeks.   
  
"Maybe I will." Emily grinned at JJ and set her coffee down. She stretched languidly, turning the heat up some and then tugging her coat tighter closed.   
  
"How long is it until Quantico?" Emily asked, changing the subject as JJ merged back on to the highway. It was near empty when they got on it, snow starting to build up on the road, leaving only tire tracks on the pavement. Which Emily noticed JJ was trying to stick to, even though the snow was blowing over them again.    
  
"A couple of hours?" JJ guessed, glancing at the GPS. "You can sleep if you want, there's not going to be anything to see. And I've got my coffee." JJ grinned at Emily and Emily nodded.   
  
"Just for like five minutes, I'm going to rest my eyes," Emily said. JJ smiled and focused her attention back on the road.   
  
An indeterminate time later, Emily jolted awake when the shriek of metal on metal roared loudly in her ear. Not that she woke in time to fix anything, because she was still too slow to do anything. The car scraped along and she saw JJ trying to get them back on the road, but the metal girder broke and the car went careening off the road.   
  
"JJ!" Emily cried out, but it seemed like everything JJ was doing was ineffective and the last thing Emily remembered were trees rushing up to meet the front of the car. The air bag deployed and she felt the burn on her face before blacking out.   
  
When she came to again, it was freezing in the car, the windshield broke, and one her eyes swollen painfully. The front end of the car was crushed but not so bad that she couldn't get out. JJ was in worse shape, a trickle of blood smearing on her temple and matting in to her blonde hair.   
  
She looked pale, her breathing shallow, and lips blue-ish.   
  
"Jayj?" Emily asked, but her friend was unresponsive. Her cell phone was missing, probably thrown somewhere in the crash since it had been on the center console. Emily worked on getting her buckle off and tried to get out of her seat. It was difficult, but she could see that JJ's side was in worse shape.   
  
In the dim light from a faraway street lamp, she could see that her leg was pinned. Emily reached out, stroking her fingers through JJ's blonde hair and wiping blood away from her brow and so it didn't get in to her eyes. JJ's head was lolled slightly back and Emily sighed.   
  
She was sure JJ was alright, but she should try to wake her up, try to get her free. They were _lucky_ , Emily knew this, and she managed to find JJ's cell phone.   
  
The screen was cracked but- at the very least, it was still alive- the signal was low, the battery was low too; could she risk a call?   
  
No. But a text might go through. So she sent one to Garcia, as best she could. Her fingers were frozen and she mishit the keys, but was too in a rush to worry about correcting the spell.   
  
_hd n accdnt pls snd hlp gps on_.   
  
And she left it at that. Frowning a little, she knew she had to wake JJ up. Get her unpinned. Get them to the backseat where they could wait for someone to rescue them.   
  
She shook JJ's shoulder and it wasn't very effective. Her friend probably wouldn't wake up on her own, she needed medical attention. Emily frowned and cursed her decision on clothing that she wore. She hadn't expected to be hiking around in the snow- and her sensible shoes and equally sensible suit seemed a very bad decision at this point in time.   
  
She managed to get the door open and her vision swam as she stood, she steadied herself on the edge of the SUV as she sank up to mid-calf in the snow. She cursed under her breath and started to slog through it, keeping herself steady.   
  
The car had hit in such a way that the door wasn't jammed, but JJ's leg was pinned and the truth was, Emily wasn't sure about the damage that had been done, but she hoped it wasn't bad. It was- well it was bad anyways, she just needed to get JJ warm at least.   
  
It was… it was all she could do.   
  
Half in a snow drift, sinking in a little, snow freezing her legs, getting in her shows and up her pant legs, melting from the heat of her leg and soaking through it. Her teeth chattered and the falling snow clung in her hair and on her eyelashes, obscuring her vision slightly.   
  
"I've got you, JJ," Emily promised as she leaned over her and clicked her seatbelt off. It caught and she had to tug it away, and JJ slumped forward slightly as Emily tried her best to catch her. She almost hit her head on the steering wheel again. Emily felt a bit awkward, trying to pull JJ out of the car.   
  
Emily could see the damage, metal poking into her leg, the deep gash obvious- the cold the only reason she hadn't bled out completely, with her slowed heart rate. Emily shrugged off her own jacket, wind and snow stinging at her arms even through her long sleeved blouse.   
  
JJ moaned as Emily jarred her and she winced as the jut of metal scraped as she pulled. She was making it worse.   
  
"I've got you," Emily said again, reaching down and cutting her own fingers as she pressed the metal out of the way to get JJ out.   
  
She almost dropped her in the snowbank and swore as she almost lost her grip, blood from her hands staining JJ's white coat, the faux fur on the hood. She'd replace it. She settled her down for a minute and used her jacket to bandage up the cut in her leg awkwardly. Emily bit her lower lip a little hard and then pulled JJ from the car.   
  
She needed to get her to the back seat. Emily had to be careful, relying on things she'd learned, getting her in to a fireman's carry. It was awkward and uncomfortable and she sank deeper in the snow with the added weight. She managed to get to the back hatch. JJ was so very pale and blue.   
  
She struggled with the hatch, but she managed to get it open and get JJ inside. She grabbed the cell phone which hadn't received a message back from Garcia and then climbed up next to JJ. Emily's eyes closed briefly and she shrugged off her own blouse, cold in the backseat even with the hatch closed. But she needed to bind her hand so she didn't lose too much blood.   
  
She closed her eyes and curled herself around JJ, arm around her waist, tucking her head in to JJ's blonde hair and trying to get warm.   
  
Feeling JJ's heartbeat and the speed of her breathing.   
  
"It'll only be a few hours." Emily promised and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She hoped it'd only be a few hours.   
  
She fell asleep, head throbbing, and despite the reassurance she'd given JJ, feeling desolate.   
  
Emily awoke again to voices.   
  
"They're over here," A voice called. Emily perked up, it was Jason. Her eyes felt frozen shut and she felt blind and JJ was still unconscious but behind her eyelids she could see the red-blue-red flash of police lights.   
  
"We're in the car!" Emily cried out and she wished she could _see_. The wind and snow returned and she suddenly felt hands on her, warm and reassuring.   
  
"I've got you, Emily," Jason told her. "Hotch!" Jason called out and Emily felt the car dip and JJ made a noise when she was jostled, they called for the paramedics.   
  
"You're safe now," Jason promised and she felt hands in her hair, and then warmth over her eyes- the feel of Jason's thumbs against her eyelids, warming them and letting her open them once more.   
  
Jason helped her to the ambulance, though she tried to shrug him off. "Please, let me ride with JJ, I'm fine." Emily protested and Jason acquiesced.   
  
"I won't let you be alone," Emily promised JJ and even though she didn't respond, she threaded their fingers together. She squeezed a little and closed her eyes again. "I promise, I won't leave you." 


End file.
